Dégénérescence
by Elsa Hofferson
Summary: Et si l'histoire de Merida avait pris un autre tournant ? Et si le tournoi s'était passé d'une autre façon ? Et si des catastrophes se seraient succédées trop vite ? Et si tout avait dégénéré ? La folie aurait tenté de s'y immiscer...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, c'est la première fanfic' que je poste ici, ce n'est pas à mon habitude de poster mes écrits mais voilà...

C'est donc une petite fanfiction de Rebelle (Brave en anglais) qui est censée ne pas bien se terminer. Je ne l'ai pas finie, je crois. Je compte aussi faire des fanfictions sur le reste du groupe du Big Four mais je ne sais pas si je posterais ces autres écrits. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire.

_**Il est possible **_**que certains passages puissent être un peu déstabilisants**, non pas au niveau du langage (j'évite les mots grossiers) mais au niveau **de quelques troubles psychologiques. **Mais comme c'est la première fois que je montre ce genre de texte, je ne sais pas à quel degré c'est choquant (car moi ça ne me choque pas...), mais je préfère prévenir au cas où. Surtout que si je rajoute du texte,_ il se peut_ que ça _risque_ de creuser un peu plus dans les troubles mentaux du personnage.

_Disclaimer : Rebelle (Brave) ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages, c'est une œuvre de Disney Pixar._

.

* * *

.

**Comme le destin l'avait prédit...**

.

Merida, bougonne, observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Trois hommes au physique totalement différent se tenaient devant la grande estrade. L'un était très maigre, aux cheveux noirs épais et bouclés, et possédait des tatouages bleus, le deuxième était rond et imposant, sa lisse chevelure châtain clair était ramenée en deux couettes de chaque côté de la tête, et le dernier était trapu, ridé et colérique, avec de raides cheveux blond pâle hérissés sur son crâne. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés - ce jour-là ramenés de force par sa mère sous un tissu recouvrant sa tête - les trouvait horriblement ridicules et énervants.

Elle avait été obligée de venir ici, sur ce siège de bois aux côté de sa famille, la famille royale, tout comme elle avait été forcée à s'habiller ainsi. Cette fête était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus haïssable pour elle. Elle observa la reine, vêtue d'une élégante robe émeraude et coiffée de son inséparable couronne, qui venait de se lever en imposant le silence à la foule.

- Seul l'aîné de chaque famille pourra, selon la tradition, participer à ce tournoi et espérer obtenir la main de la damoiselle ! » s'écria-t-elle.

_Quelle tradition stupide... _pensa Merida à défaut de pouvoir l'exclamer tout haut. _C'est vraiment injuste, je n'ai que 16 ans ! _Elle aurait voulu changer cette loi. Elle refusait toutes ces obligations de princesse. Toute sa vie, sa mère n'a cessé de vouloir la modeler à sa manière pour confectionner une parfaite petite marionnette sage et modèle comme elle en a toujours voulu. Une princesse ravie de son sort, méritante de ses responsabilités, dévouée aux lois... et à ces foutues traditions. _Je ne serais jamais comme ça, Mère, _pesta-t-elle encore dans son for intérieur. Évidemment, celle-ci ne l'entendit pas et enchaîna :

- Archers, à vos marques !

- Oui, archers, à vos marques ! » répéta gaiement son époux, le roi Fergus, un homme imposant, jovial et roux, assis aux côtés de sa famille.

- Et que le meilleur gagne. » conclua-t-elle, en se rasseyant.

C'était sans doute ça, en fait, qui la mettait d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas cette robe entravant ses mouvements, au corset si serré qu'elle peinait à respirer, ni la perspective de devoir supporter cette fête. C'était le fait qu'à cause d'un titre qu'elle n'a même pas voulu, elle n'était pas maître de son destin.

Elle observa les trois prétendants et se désespéra pour eux en constatant que l'un était timide et analphabète, qu'un autre était crâneur et prétentieux, et que le dernier était dans la lune, l'air idiot. Ils étaient chacun placés à plusieurs mètres devant une cible, et la foule s'était rassemblé derrière eux. À côté de chacun d'eux, un grand drapeau était planté et représentait une armorie différente. Elle reconnut le sceau du clan MacIntosh, celui du clan Dingwall et aussi celui de MacGuffin.

- Allez, c'est parti ! » lança le roi.

Le premier des fils nobles banda son arc à sa moitié, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se brise entre ses doigts. Il tira mais sa flèche se planta au bord de la cible, loin du centre rouge, provoquant des exclamations déçues.

Ce fut ensuite le tour du jeune homme brun bombant le torse, sous des acclamations féminines hystériques. Avec une moue faussement charismatique, il lança sa flèche, qui s'enfonça à quelques centimètres du milieu. Il réagit alors de façon disproportionnée en hurlant et lançant son arc dans la foule, avant de s'écrouler au sol et de le frapper avec ses poings.

Ce fut finalement au jeune homme un peu attardé de tenter sa chance. En voulant saisir une flèche dans son carquois, il en fit tomber tout autour de lui. Il essaya de viser mais sa flèche pivota par manque de maintien. Impatient, le père de Merida d'écria, d'une voix puissante et exaspérée :

- Ooh, finissons-en ! Tires, petit !

La jeune écossaise rousse ne s'étonna pas de voir le prétendant sursauter. Celui-ci tira en même temps et, à la grande stupéfaction de tous, sa flèche se planta en plein centre de la cible. Le roi se retourna vers sa fille et dit :

- Ooh quelle surprise ! C'est formidable, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Mais il parla dans le vide : la rouquine avait disparu. _S'ils croyaient que je comptait les laisser faire..._ La foule se retourna vers la plaine. Une personne, la tête cachée par une capuche, planta un nouveau drapeau entre le premier et l'estrade. Elle se dévêtit de sa cape et tout le monde reconnut la chevelure rousse, bouclée, imposante, de Merida. Elle tenait fermement dans sa main un arc et portait dans le dos un carquois de flèches. Elle proclama :

- Je m'appelle Merida. C'est pour remporter ma propre main que j'entends participer à ce tournoi !

La reine se leva, déboussolée par l'idée de sa fille, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte de surprise - ou alors avait-elle eut en tête de lui ordonner de revenir s'asseoir, mais la confusion lui avait ôté la voix ? L'écossaise tenta de tirer, mais sa robe la gêna et elle pesta :

- Je déteste cette robe !

Elle étira violemment ses membres afin de déchirer les tissus trop serrés de son vêtement, provoquant des exclamations horrifiées dans la foule ainsi que la colère de sa mère, qui commença à avancer vers elle.

Merida pût tirer une flèche aisément - elle se planta en plein centre. Elle marcha à grands pas confiants vers la deuxième cible et tira sans s'arrêter, obtenant le même résultat que la précédente. La reine continuait de tenter de se rapprocher d'elle, lui ordonnant de ne pas lancer une autre flèche.

Sa fille arriva devant la troisième cible, celle où le prétendant avait planté sa flèche dans le mille. Elle banda son arc, visa, inspira, ignorant le ton impératif de sa mère, expira, puis lâcha la corde qui projeta la flèche vers la cible... Et qui fendit en deux celle du jeune homme et traversa la toile pour se planter dans le bois supportant l'objet. Elle se mit à sourire, ravie de son exploit, puis tourna la tête pour planter son regard rebelle et décidé dans celui, furieux, de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais, Merida ? » hurla la reine en l'empoignant par le bras.

- J'ai fais en sorte de décider de mon avenir ! De choisir mon destin ! Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit dépendante de lois et de traditions que je n'approuve pas ! Je ne veux pas...

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon pour toi !

- Me taire ! Obéir ! Faire ceci ! Ne pas faire cela ! Être une princesse ! » cria la rousse. « Vous ne faites que de me donner des ordres du matin jusqu'au soir pour me transformer en...

- Tu vas m'écouter, jeune fille !

- Non ! Vous, vous ne m'écoutez jamais ! Vous voulez me transformer en ce que je ne suis pas !

- Je veux juste que tu prennes tes responsabilités !

- Vous voulez me transformer en vous ! Mais je ne serais jamais comme vous ! Je préférerais **MOURIR** plutôt qu'être comme vous !

Furieuse, ne pouvant plus se contrôler plus longtemps ni en entendre davantage, la reine arracha l'arc des mains de sa fille et le brisa en deux en le frappant contre sa jambe. Horrifiée, Merida joignit ses mains sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un cri, puis se redressa avec fierté, malgré sa mâchoire tremblante.

- Je ne serais jamais comme vous. Ce serait mon pire cauchemar. » rajouta-t-elle avant de siffler son cheval, qui était dans un grand enclos plus loin.

L'animal, un puissant shire du nom d'Angus, sauta par-dessus la clôture et galopa vers elle lorsqu'il rua soudain en hennissant, effrayé par quelque chose dans les bois, derrière lui.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la forêt et la foule hurla de panique lorsqu'un ours gigantesque et terrifiant en sorti.

.

* * *

.

_J'ai un peu modifié l'organisation de l'histoire, en partageant ce que j'avais écrit en plusieurs "paragraphes" plus ou moins long, pour qu'il y ai plus un esprit de "chapitres"..._


	2. Chapter 2

**...Mais le destin se déchire...**

.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers la forêt et la foule hurla de panique lorsqu'un ours gigantesque et terrifiant en sorti. Sur son dos étaient restées plantées des flèches et son pelage était couvert d'horribles cicatrices, il en possédait même au visage et une blessure l'avait rendu borgne de l'oeil gauche. Il se leva et rugit puissamment, avant de tomber à quatre pattes et de se diriger vers l'assemblée d'humains, qui couraient dans toutes les directions, cherchant à s'enfuir ou à se procurer des armes.

Le shire de l'écossaise l'avait rejoint et elle était montée sur son dos. Le roi avait accouru, portant d'un seul bras ses trois fils - son autre main tenait une épée - et il ordonna à sa fille :

- Emmène-les, protège-les, mettez-vous en lieu sûr !

- Je-n'ai-plus-mon-arc ! » articula-t-elle, au bord de la panique. « Je ne peux pas les protéger ! Je suis inutile...

- Je sais mais... Angus est rapide, tu connais la forêt, et Mor'du n'a aucune raison de vous poursuivre... On viendra vous chercher lorsqu'on l'aura tué.

Elle hocha la tête. Son père venait de déposer les trois petits princes sur le dos du cheval. Elle leur demanda de bien s'accrocher et passa devant sa mère en lui lançant un regard empli de haine et de mépris.

Merida tentait de se frayer un chemin à l'opposée de l'ours dans la foule, Angus tentait de n'écraser personne, l'ours parvenant sans mal à repousser violemment les guerriers d'un simple coup de patte. L'assemblée se dispersait et diminuait peu à peu, et l'animal continuait d'avancer. _Que veut-il ? _ se demanda la rouquine, la peur lui tordant le ventre.

Elle grimaça et serra les poings - ses ongles ont dû faire saigner ses paumes - lorsqu'un des petits frères tomba du shire, atterrissant heureusement dans un buisson, forçant sa sœur à descendre du cheval pour l'aider à se relever et à remonter. À ce moment précis, le terrible ours rugit et commença à se précipiter vers Angus. Vers les quatre rouquins désarmés. Merida le fit avancer au galop, les garçons fermement accrochés à sa robe déchirée ou à la croupe de la monture, leur demandant de ne pas regarder derrière eux, car l'animal les poursuivait à une vitesse étonnante.

Ils continuèrent leur course dans la forêt, slalomant entre les arbres et sautant par-dessus les buissons, toujours suivit de l'ours monstrueux qui, elle ne savait comment, se rapprochait de plus en plus. _Un ours comme lui ne peut pas être aussi rapide que mon cheval !_ paniqua Merida, les joues humides. _Pourquoi sont-elles humides ?_

Ils s'enfonçaient toujours plus loin dans les bois, tandis que l'animal sauvage était progressivement parvenu à être très près d'eux. Trop près, malheureusement. Il parvint à donner un puissant coup de patte dans l'arrière train du shire qui, emporté par le choc et l'élan de son galop, s'écroula et roula, en éjectant ses cavaliers qui heurtèrent le sol avec les gémissements et des hoquets de douleur.

La tête de Merida se mit à bourdonner. Son souffle s'était coupé, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle regrettait la robe à corset de sa mère - d'ailleurs, elle croyait l'entendre dire son nom. Le choc de la chute lui faisait tant mal à la tête...

L'ours poussa Angus sur le côté, indifférent de son sort, et s'avança vers les rouquins. Merida tourna la tête vers sa droite. Oui, c'était bien ça, elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien la reine, sur un cheval, se précipitant vers ses enfants. Réussissant soudain à reprendre son souffle, sa fille lui lança, d'une voix qui résonna dans la forêt, pleine de reproches et de désespoir :

« **Je n'ai pas d'arc ! **»

L'animal monstrueux rugit, la faisant taire, et commença à se préparer à attaquer. Tout ce passa ensuite très vite. Merida, dans un instinct obsessionnel, plongea sur ses frères pour que son corps serve de bouclier.

Mais devant elle, à quelques mètres au moins, un des petits princes roux était évanoui sur le sol.

Elle tendit la main pour le sauver, elle voulait tellement le sauver, si seulement elle pouvait le sauver... Elle ne sentait pas les doigts de ses frères aggripés à son corps, serrés si fort. Elle hurla. Ses deux autres frères hurlèrent. Sa mère, trop loin, hurla. Et l'ours continua de rugir. Assurément, il visait en premier le petit garçon. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, le bourdonnement était noyé sous des supplications lancinantes. _Arrêtez ça, arrêtez ça..._

La patte de l'ours s'écrasa sans pitié sur le petit corps d'enfant du jeune prince, qui fut violemment projetté contre un arbre, avec un craquement horrifiant. Merida, sonnée, malade, choquée, horrifiée, fixait un point devant elle, immobile, les bras crispés. Des hurlements continuaient de sonner partout autour d'elle - _oh ! _de sa propre bouche aussi ! - et elle et ses frères furent secoués par des sanglots incontrôlables. La princesse rousse pressa de tout son poids les enfants contre le sol, cherchant désespérément à les protéger, criant et pleurant le prénom du troisième :

- Harris ! Oh, Harris !

Elle s'attendit à, elle aussi, recevoir un coup mortel par l'animal.

.

* * *

.

_C'est court, oui je sais. Mais c'est pour mieux séparer... D'ailleurs les mots en gras tout au début du texte, c'est un titre que je vais essayer de faire à chaque fois en rapport avec le Disney Pixar d'origine. Le "destin", c'est une sorte de métaphore sur le film... Merida avait un destin de personnage Disney, mais je fais tout dégénérer... Bref, un truc dans ma tête qui sonnait bien._


	3. Chapter 3

**...La tapisserie ne peut plus être recousue.**

.

Elle s'attendait à, elle aussi, recevoir un coup mortel par l'animal...

Qui ne vint pas. Son corps lourd s'écroula de tout son poids entre elle et l'arbre au pied duquel celui de son frère gisait. Elle releva la tête et vit deux grosses épées plantées avec force dans le crâne et le dos de l'ours mort.

Son père se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras, en même temps que ses fils qui continuaient de pleurer, accrochés à leur soeur comme s'ils ne pouvaient la lâcher sans tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Puis, il contourna la bête, accompagnée de son épouse en larmes qui venait de descendre de son cheval, et ramassa le corps du petit garçon. Il secoua la tête, et tous comprirent que la vie l'avait quitté. Merida enlaçait fermement ses petits frères, le visage saignant et sale, les vêtements en lambeaux, les doigts tremblants.

La reine, les joues inondées de larmes, s'approcha de sa fille et l'entoura de ses bras. Merida, qui depuis l'écroulement de l'ours n'avait cessé de murmurer les noms de ses frères, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière en petits gestes rapides et torturés, ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser.

Mais lorsque les doigts pâles de sa mère effleurèrent tout juste les bleus qu'elle avait sous ses vêtements, dûs à la chute et aux doigts des petits rouquins, et que le parfum caractéristique de la reine emplit son nez et sa gorge, la réalité lui éclata aux yeux comme une giclée de sang.

Elle souhaitait vomir cette odeur. Elle souhaitait briser ces bras. Elle repoussa violemment sa mère et lui hurla, les yeux fous :

- C'est de votre faute ! Tout... tout ça est arrivé par **VOTRE **faute !

- C-comment ? » s'exclama la reine.

- Vous avez très bien entendu ! » cracha-t-elle. « Tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir s'est retourné contre Harris !

- Tu ne t'entend pas parler, Merida...

- Oh que si, je suis pleinement consciente de mes paroles ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas obligée à me comporter en princesse, tout le temps...

- Ça n'a aucun rapport ! » protesta sa mère.

- Taisez-vous ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas obligée à me comporter en princesse, vous ne m'auriez pas obligée à me marier avec un des trois ainés de chaque famille ! Ce stupide tournoi n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! L'ours ne nous aurait pas poursuivit !

- Tu es folle... » conclua-t-elle.

- Si vous aviez été plus attentive à ce que je pense, vous auriez compris que je ne voulais pas me marier tout de suite ! Que je voulais être maître de mon destin ! Si vous aviez compris tout ça, vous ne m'auriez pas brisé mon arc ! Et j'aurais pu protéger mes frères !

- Ne sois pas idiote ! Comment aurais-tu fais pour tuer Mor'du ? Même ton père l'a traqué pendant des années sans parvenir à l'abattre !

- Je pouvais tirer pendant qu'il nous pourchassait ! Ça l'aurait ralenti ! Il nous aurait perdu !

- Tu es ridicule. » assura la reine, croisant les bras et détournant avec exaspération son regard.

- Si vous étiez plus attentive à moi, vous sauriez que je parviens à tirer dans le mille même lorsqu'Angus est au galop ! Il m'aurait suffit **d'une flèche **pour lui crever l'oeil ! » lui hurla-t-elle avec férocité.

Puis, elle ajouta, le regard plus méprisant que jamais, articulant ses paroles et les lui crachant au visage comme si elles étaient du venin.

- Vous avez tué mon frère.

Folle de rage, la femme brune ne put s'empêcher de gifler sa fille. Sa colère, additionnée à sa peine devant la perte de son fils et à la faiblesse de Merida, épuisée, emporta la rouquine dans son élan et elle tomba violemment par terre. Un de ses deux petits frères la lâcha sous le choc et sa tête heurta une pierre.

Merida se redressa à genoux, la main sur sa joue brûlante, une douleur horrible au crâne, du côté où elle était tombée, et hurla lorsqu'elle vit le rouquin étendu au sol, le visage sanguignolant. Tenant toujours Hamish serré sur son coeur, elle dégaga délicatement quelques mèches bouclées des yeux fermés de Hubert, et se pencha pour vérifier son poul. Son père s'était précipité à ses côtés, et la pressait :

- Merida ! Dis-moi ! Tu entends son coeur ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes. Un faible battement résonnait dans la poitrine de l'enfant. Elle se laissa bercer un court instant puis elle releva la tête, le prit dans ses bras, se leva en se tournant vers les guerriers silencieux, et se dirigea vers le plus proche monté sur un cheval.

- Lord MacIntosh. » articula-t-elle tant bien que mal. « Apportez immédiatement Hubert chez le médecin du village. **Tout de suite !**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs frisés, intimidé par le ton de la jeune fille et conscient de la gravité de la situation, ne protesta pas et fit détaller son destrier au triple galop, tenant fermement le petit garçon.

Merida restait figée, le regard toujours fixé sur le buisson derrière lequel le seigneur venait de disparaître. Dans sa tête affluait et se bousculaient des pensées, des réalités, toutes sur sa mère, sa perfidie, sa monstruosité, sa trahison, son ignominie. Elle ne connaissait aucun mot capable de décrire ou représenter le sentiment d'abjection qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment pour cette femme. Le coeur remplit de haine, elle avait soif de vengeance. Oui, elle devait venger la mort de Harris, l'agression de Hubert, la peine de Hamish, et l'horreur qu'elle ressentait. Oui, la vengeance, la vengeance, la vengeance...

Elle se retourna vivement vers le monstre aux yeux rougis et gonflés - artifice ! ce stratagème ne l'atteindrait plus ! - et voulut que sa rage se matérialise en foudre qui s'abattrait sur cette sorcière. La douleur lancinante de la peine et la puissance de la révulsion que lui provoquait la vue de ce monstre étaient plus fortes que tout.

Merida s'étonna de ne pas se sentir enfler.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'ourson**

.

Hamish restait muet. Fermement accroché à sa soeur, la moitié de son visage écrasant sa poitrine, il se sentait en sécurité. Il aurait voulut fermer les paupière et s'endormir mais il ne parvenait même pas à ciller. Un sentiment oppressant, nauséeux, semblait envahir l'atmosphère.

Son oeil gauche lui apprenait que toutes les personnes rassemblées ici étaient tendues et totalement silencieuses. De plus, tous avaient le regard rivé dans la même direction. _Pourquoi nous regardent-ils tous ? _Il voulait qu'ils arrêtent. Il voulait qu'ils regardent ailleurs. Il voulait juste rester comme ça à tout jamais, ne plus quitter sa soeur protectrice, sa soeur déchirée, sa soeur dont les étranges vagues de folie parvenaient jusqu'à son coeur - oui, de la folie, il la sentait s'engouffrer dans sa peau pour pénètrer dans son âme, qui l'enlacait avec compassion comme lui était enlacé par ses bras.

Cette folie ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle lui serrait la gorge, mais il l'acceptait. Car il comprenait que la source était trop grave pour que ça puisse être réprimée.

Un de ses frères était mort. Un de ses frères frôlait la mort. Était-il plus enragé que sa soeur pour rester pétrifié ? La folie qu'il ressentait serait-elle en partie aussi la sienne, et serait-elle suffisament désarçonnante pour qu'il ne s'en rende même pas compte ?

Que leur arrivait-il ?

_Papa ?_

_ Maman ?_

_ Non, je ne veux plus voir personne._

_ Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Des doigts me font mal. Je veux qu'ils restent._

_ Des mains me protègent. Je veux qu'elles restent._

_ Le sang, ça colle..._

_J'aurais voulu m'endormir._


	5. Chapter 5

**La sorcière**

.

Merida respirait bruyamment, tentant de ralentir le rythme de ses inspirations, les dents serrés, les lèvres pressés l'une contre l'autre, se retroussant en frémissant parfois. La rage grondait en elle, elle ne pouvait plus raisonner, elle avait d'ailleurs déjà bien de peine pour contrôler son envie folle de se jetter sur sa mère - sur la sorcière.

Parvenait-elle à penser ? La rouquine n'en avait aucune idée. Devant ses yeux, parfois semblait passer un voile éphémère foulant sa vision, ou quelques tâches sombres, et cela accentuait la sensation de chaos qui bourdonnait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Elle sentait ses doigts aggripper son petit frère, et était à l'affut du moindre danger pouvant le menacer. Il était tout ce qui comptait, à présent. Elle avait suffisamment perdu pour laisser ce qui lui était le plus cher se faire détruire.

Des battements de coeur. Elle les entendait résonner. Ceux du petit Hamish, palpitants et rapides, et ceux de son propre coeur aussi, puissants, intenses, se propageant dans tout son corps, elle sentait ses veines gorgées de sang gonfler ses pieds, ses doigts, le tambour battait à ses oreilles, assourdissant son ouïe. Baum ! Baum ! Baum !

La Reine Elinor était pétrifiée. Son visage n'avait rien de gracieux : des yeux rouges, gonflés, sous lesquels avaient enflé d'imposantes cernes, des rides on ne peut plus visibles, creusées dans une peau pâle et humide de larmes, des cheveux décoiffés, dont quelques mèches hystériques avaient choisi de pendre par-dessus son front... Même ses vêtements étaient dans un état misérable - pas autant que les loques de Merida, mais tout de même une robe salie, déchirée, irrécupérable. Elle n'était plus une noble à l'apparence soignée, c'était une gueuse.

La rouquine eut soudain envie de vomir.

D'un pas tremblant, de fatigue, de douleur, de haine, elle s'approcha de sa m - de la chimère, les yeux fou, enfoncant de plus en plus le petit prince sur sa poitrine, souhaitant qu'il s'enfonce dans son corps, pour être en sécurité, hors de ces mains souillées et de ces baisers mensongers. La femme, le menton frémissant, ouvrit la bouche pour dire des mots qui ne sortirent pas. Merida continuait d'avancer, lentement, les yeux fous brûlés par les larmes et le sang, les lèvres tordues par le dégoût.

De ses mains secouées par des tremblements violents, elle décolla soudain Hamish de sa poitrine et le hissa par-dessus son épaule. Il se plaqua à son dos, accrochant ses doigts de part et d'autre de la nuque de sa soeur, sans avoir besoin des bras de celle-ci pour tenir, bien qu'il regrettait sa protection rassurante.

Plus libre de ses mouvements, elle se jetta d'un seul coup sur son ennemie perfide, cruelle et dominatrice. Ses yeux étaient plus fous que jamais et ses lèvres étaient retroussées : la sorcière lui avait donc transmis des gènes de loup, des gènes de fauve, des gènes d'ours, les pires qu'il soit, et à présent ils prenaient le dessus sur la rouquine, la transformant en un animal enrâgé, une bête assoiffée de vengeance.

Ses doigts trouvèrent une gorge qu'ils sanglèrent sans compassion. Elle entendit des cris, et aussi un étrange et écoeurant gargouillement - qui pourtant la fit jubiler.

Soudain, une forte poigne cintra son ventre et ses hanches, et elle fut emportée par la puissance de ces bras, qui la soulevèrent avec violence. Elle avait lâché le cou de la gueuse de reine. Mais son petit frère, lui, heureusement, étreignait toujours ses épaules, c'était le plus important.

On l'avait empêché d'étrangler la chimère. Un nouvel ennemi ? Elle le combattrait aussi. Qu'importe qui il est, il est allié avec cette femme ignoble. Donc il est son ennemi. Donc elle se débattit. Telle une bête furieuse, elle hurlait, mordait, criait, griffait, se débattait, hurlait encore, donnant des coups de poing et des coups de pied à tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle avait bien reconnu son père, et cela lui fendit le coeur, sans diminuer sa rage, car son père avait toujours été le plus compréhensif, bien qu'il ne se mêlait pas souvent de l'éducation de sa fille.

Elle sentit alors le poids de son dos s'alléger, et elle eut un élan de panique qui la paralysa un instant. _Hamish ! _On le lui retire ! _Je vais le perdre, lui aussi ! _Elle se reprit soudain et il lui sembla qu'elle se disloqua la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle tourna ses épaules et élança ses bras afin de récupérer son frère.

Le rouquin pleurait et braillait, cherchant désespérément à revenir se presser contre elle. Empoigné par un guerrier du clan MacGuffin, il se débattait tout autant qu'elle - bien qu'avec moins de violence -, tendant ses bras vers Merida.

Elle attrapa sa petite main terreuse et collante. Avec tout la force de sa possessivité, elle la tira pour extirper le petit prince de la prison de chair et de tissu kaki en tartan. Mais l'écossais tenait bon. Elle poussa un cri strident. Une voix grave comme le tonnerre gronda, et, après une seconde d'hésitation, le guerrier avança ses bras pour permettre au petit garçon de rejoindre sa soeur.

Elle le lui arracha vivement des mains et ils s'enlaçèrent avec vigueur. Elle ne se débattait plus. Ils se partageaient leurs larmes, qui avaient mouillé leurs joues empourpées, humidifié leurs boucles rousses, leurs vêtements crasseux. Le dos voûté, toujours maintenue par la taille, les pieds sur-élevés, Merida formait comme une carapace à Hamish. Elle sanglotait, les yeux fermés, caressant la chevelure hirsute et emmêlée de l'enfant, qui larmoyait dans son cou, autour duquel il avait enroulé ses bras, et reniflait avec émotion.

Le roi Fergus eut l'élan de serrer sa fille et son fils dans ses bras, mais la jeune fille leva brusquement le bras pour repousser son intention affecteuse. Malgrès la fatigue et le gonflement de ses yeux, ils parvennaient à lancer des éclairs perçants. _Si ce rejet lui a fait de la peine, je m'en fiche. _Elle donna sur-le-champ un coup de coude habile dans son poignet, et la surprise lui fit lâcher prise : la rouquine tomba au sol.

- Merida ! Arrête ! » hurla son père en la saisissant à nouveau. « Calme-toi !

La rouquine se débattait. Elle poussa un cri de frustration, il ne la lâchait pas. Elle tenta de le mordre. Elle donna des coups de poing.

- MERIDA !

Il empoigna avec violence le vêtement du petit rouquin, qui s'arracha à sa soeur dans un hurlement de martyr, et il secoua avec brutalité sa fille par son bras.

_On m'a enlevé Hamih ! _

_Il a osé, le traître, sbire de sorcière, monstre, c'est un menteur, il est ignoble_

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur le petit garçon, écraquillés, affolés, et fut secoué par un puissant tressaillement.

_On me l'enlève encore une fois ! _

_Il ne comprend pas, il devait me comprendre, le félon, c'est un ennemi_

Sa vision se flouta tandis que ses yeux la piquaient, et elle se jetta en avant pour saisir son frère. Les nerfs de son bras l'élancèrent.

_Pourquoi m'enlève-t-on mon frère ? _

_Il devrait se venger, il ne s'est pas vengé, je vais me venger_

Sa main libre saisit le petit garçon derrière la nuque, et le rapprocha de toutes ses forces vers elle.

_Ils s'acharnent tous sur nous ! _

_Je vais te protéger, ils méritent tous de mourir, ils vont tous mourir,_

_**Je vais tous les TUER !**_

Fergus la lâcha, elle récupéra avec fougue son frère et tomba à genoux. L'écrasant sur son coeur de toutes ses forces, elle se mit à hurler.


	6. Chapter 6

**Château**

.

Il y eut un grand trou noir. Un néant dans la tête de Merida. Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus rien, pas plus qu'elle entendait, tous ses sens étaient dissous, elle ne pensait même pas : elle n'avait pas conscience de son inconscience. Le temps était-il figé ? Ou bien s'accélérait-il ? Impossible à savoir. Le temps existait-il ?

Petit à petit, apparut une lueur, un éclat, une lucidité sortant doucement de sa torpeur. La première pensée qui résonna douloureusement dans l'esprit brumeux de Merida fut un mot, un nom, un espoir désespéré.

___Harris..._

Son cerveau était aux mains de son âme torturée et traumatisée. Dans ce sommeil sans rêve, elle semblait peindre le néant de traces abstraites et de courbes insensées.

_Il était allongé au pied d'un sapin. C'est adorable un petit garçon allongé au pied d'un sapin. J'aime beaucoup les sapins. Leur odeur est formidable, tellement éloignée de celle, âcre, des murs de pierres du château. Et leurs épines, douces comme des plumes, on dirait des feuilles. Il faudrait que je pense à demander à goûter à de la confiture de pomme de pin. Ça doit être bon. J'en ferais goûter à Hubert, Hamish et Harris. Ils vont adorer._

_J'aurais bien voulu avoir une soeur plus âgée. J'aurais pû faire tout ce que je veux, comme mes trois petits frères. Ils ont de la chance de m'avoir. Et d'être des garçons. Et en plus Harris est mort. C'est pas juste, si ç'aurait été moi, j'aurais été beaucoup plus tranquille et maman ne m'aurait plus embêté._

_De quoi est-il mort ? Je crois que maman s'était transformée en ourse et qu'elle nous avait poursuivit dans la forêt. J'ai le souvenir d'une tapisserie volante qui se serait déchirée et nous aurait fait tomber..._

_Ce n'est pas logique._

Au fur et à mesure que la rivière de pensées courait en s'agrandissant, la clarté de l'esprit de la jeune fille prenait de l'ampleur et les engrenages forçaient leurs rouages à fonctionner. _Tic, tac. Tic, tac. _Le temps se déroulait avec certitude. Merida avait le besoin vital de réfléchir.

_Non, c'est Mor'du qui nous a poursuivit... Oui, nous étions sur le dos d'Angus... Nous n'allions pas assez vite, Angus est tombé, et... L'ours a tué mon petit frère..._

_Ma mère est une coupable... Ma mère est une coupable... En quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'en suis sûre, elle l'est, je suis furieuse... Ce n'est pas à cause de sa main que Harris est mort mais..._

_Mais c'est sa main qui a blessé Hubert._

_Quel horreur_

_Monstre_

_Meurt_

_Meurt_

_Meurt meurt meurt meurt meurt !_

_Hamish est mort lui aussi ? Sans doute. Ils sont tous morts. J'ai explosé. Ah, mais oui ! Je suis morte aussi. C'est à cause de l'explosion ? Ou de la sorcière ? Suis-je morte ?_

_Pourquoi Mor'du nous a poursuivi ? On ne lui avait rien fait. C'est peut-être la harpie qui l'a invoqué pendant que nous nous criions dessus. C'est possible._

_C'est impossible que Mor'du ait pu nous rattraper. Angus est trop rapide. Un ours ne __**pouvait pas**__ galoper aussi vite que mon Angus._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne suis pas morte._

_Ce n'est pas l'odeur des sapins de la forêt que je sens._

_C'est l'odeur âcre des murs de pierres du château._

Et Merida se réveilla.


End file.
